Clues to Romance
by Golden Ice
Summary: Warriors are randomly asked to give clues from the past that hint Firestar's and Sandstorm's relationship. Mildly funny. First Fanfic that isn't a songfic so be nice. R&R&R Read & Review & Request!
1. Chapter 1

Clues to Romance: Fireheart and Sandstorm

By: L.M.A. a.k.a.: Firestar's Gal

I own Warriors, the internet and your brain. If you do not know that I'm joking, then I disown your brain.

This is a series of interviews of random Warrior cats that give clues to Sandstorm and Fireheart being together.

Takes place between the original series and the New Prophecy.

Not a oneshot, there's just multiple on each page. Requests open. Don't hesitate to R&R!

Spottedleaf:

A few moons after Firepaw first entered ThunderClan; I knew he was in love with me. And, as much as I tried to ignore it, I kinda had a thing for him too. He even tried to convince me to train to be a warrior so we could be together.

-Roll clip-

Firepaw: Sandpaw, you're my last hope. I've asked every cat in the Clan, Even Bluestar and the Elders, to be Spottedleaf's apprentice, but they've all turned me down. But please, can you? For me, so I can be with the one I love?

Sandpaw: No, Firepaw, I can't. I won't. Because if that happened, I could never be with the one I love.

-End clip-

Spottedleaf: After I witnessed this, and I saw the look of longing in her eyes; I knew that she was talking about him. I knew she never loved Dustpelt, because a medicine cat has nothing better to do than pay attention to everything around the camp when she's not healing or training an apprentice. It was then that I knew that Sandpaw and Firepaw were destined to be together, even if it would break my heart. I know it's kind of strange for me to say, but I'm glad that I died and I wish Firepaw would have let go sooner.

Graystripe:

After I joined RiverClan to be with my kits, I knew this was bound to happen. Yeah, Spottedleaf had something special with Fireheart, but nothing like it should have been. I knew Fireheart would get a mate when I left because of not having a best friend around. I know I would have if I didn't leave for love.

-Roll clip-

Fireheart: Oh, why do I keep going on patrol by the river? It makes me so sad.

Sandstorm: I'm so sorry about Graystripe.

Fireheart: I miss him so much.

Sandstorm: You still have me.

Fireheart: Yes, and for that I thank you.

-End clip-

Graystripe: I witnessed this from behind a bush near the border. At that moment I knew that Sandstorm was the mate I expected Fireheart would get after I left. I'm still getting over the shock.

Willowpelt:

After my kitting, Sandstorm and Fireheart came to see my kits. When Sandstorm looked down at my little angels with that softness and nurturing in her eyes, I knew that she would make a great mother and mate one day. And when I saw Fireheart gaze shocked at her warm expression, I knew who would be the perfect mate for her.

-Roll clip-

Sandstorm (at this point in time, thinking): _Wow, three little lives, created by love. That's so beautiful. I wonder if Fireheart would ever want kits…_

Fireheart (looking at her, also thinking): _Is that a mothering expression? I've never seen her like this. She's usually so fiery and edgy. Does she want kits? Who does she want to father her kits? I don't know, but he'll certainly be lucky._

Thoughts voiced by Firestar and Sandstorm during the between series time.

-End clip-

Willowpelt: They did make a great couple. Their kits are adorable. Aaah! A badger!

Bluestar:

Firestar and Sandstorm… well, they were a complicated couple, and their story was just like the love stories you twolegs like to see in what you call "movies." They seemed to hate each other, and then they slowly fell in love. But I can't help but wonder if they sort of had that kithood crush before all of this.

Before I roll the clip, I want to give you some background info: In this scene, it was about four moons after Sandstorm was kitted, in mid newleaf. Her mother invited me to go with them to explore the territory, and since I was bored, I went with them. It was the time when I first saw Fireheart.

-Roll clip-

Bluestar: Here's our far border, Sandkit, twolegplace.

Sandkit's mother: That's where twolegs and kittypets live; you might also find a couple rogues there. Nothing in twolegplace is a real threat, but rogues can be quite a pawful at times.

Sandkit: Can we go?

Bluestar: No, the warrior code forbids us to have any interaction with twolegs and kittypets. Besides, twolegs are tricky, some hate cats and might harm you, some love cats and will try to turn you into a kittypet. Either way, they're dangerous.

_They spot a fiery orange kittypet, no older than three moons, walking along the borderline with wobbly steps._

Sandkit: Look! Another cat!

Sandkit's mother: Yes, that's a kittypet. No real harm, like Bluestar said.

Sandkit: Too bad. He's cute!

_The kittypet kit ran back to his mother, who was grooming a pretty tabby she-cat with white paws._

Kittypet kit: Look, mother! Other cats! Can we go say hi?

Kittypet's mother: No, Rusty, they're wild cats, they're savages. You don't want to put yourself in danger.

Rusty: But mother, they're only she-cats, I can smell them. And one's my age.

Rusty's mother: Oh, really. Well, we won't, but at least they won't hurt us.

Rusty: But she's fly!

Rusty's mother: -rolls eyes-

-End clip-

Bluestar: That was the real first encounter with Firestar, and that was also the time when I got interested in bringing him into the Clan. I'm not sure what fly means, but I am sure that Firestar and Sandstorm both forgot about that moment when Firestar came into the Clan. But I will never forget it, and when they come to join me in StarClan, I'll be sure to remind them.

(You'll hate me for this, but I'm doing it anyway)

Tigerclaw: Young love. It makes me sick. Young cats always think love is something to sacrifice everything for. Well, not me. You didn't see me begging Goldenflower to come with me to exile. You didn't see Sasha in ShadowClan, did you? I don't care about them, in fact I never have. Yeah, they were hot, but I only used them to pass on my blood. Anyway, I think Firestar doesn't deserve a she-cat like Sandstorm. She's too fly. (Oh, and I learned what fly means from a kittypet named Ice Block. It just means cool or hot in gangsta talk, yo) He doesn't deserve those two brats either. Leafkit and Squirrelkit; only a real loser would name their kit after a past love, or a rodent. But Firestar was always soft, and a kiss up. Why do you think Bluestar made him deputy after me anyway? Okay, I've graced you with my presence long enough. Let's roll a clip.

-Roll clip-

Tigerclaw: Happy? I rolled a clip!

-End clip-

Tigerclaw: Ha ha. Okay, here's the real clip.

-Roll clip-

Darkstripe dressed up in a Firestar disguise using a high-pitched voice: Sandstorm! Sandstorm! Look how pathetic I am! All I care about is Sandstorm!

Blackstar dressed up in a bad Sandstorm disguise with way too much makeup also with a high-pitched voice: I HATE YOU FIRESTAR! slaps Darkstripe dressed as Firestar across face

Darkstripe dressed up in a Firestar disguise using a normal voice: Ouch! That hurt Blackstar! I mean Sandstorm!

Blackstar dressed up in a bad Sandstorm disguise with way too much makeup with normal voice: Stop it Darkstripe! I mean Blackstar! Just stick to the script or we don't get paid!

Darkstripe dressed up in a Firestar disguise using a normal voice: Okay, okay!

Blackstar: Just one more thing.

Darkstripe: What?

Blackstar: Does this makeup make me look pretty?

Darkstripe: picks up a piece of painted wood reading: THE END

-End clip-

Tigerclaw: I thought he looked pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

Clues to Romance

Chapter 2

(Whitestorm, Bramblepaw, Cloudtail & Princess)

By Firestar's Gal

I do not claim any rights to Warriors because I have none.

Whitestorm:

Since Sandstorm was my apprentice, I used to hear a lot from her. No, not just because she was a fricken chatterbox in those days (by the way, she's gotten better at that, so don't flame the Authoress for insulting Sandstorm), but also because I think she felt she could confide in me. When Firestar first came into the Clan, I heard an interesting story from the young she-cat.

-Roll clip-

Sandpaw: Whitestorm, can I speak with you?

Whitestorm: Sure, what about?

Sandpaw: Firepaw.

Whitestorm: Would you like to talk to Willowpelt about that instead?

Sandpaw: No, I don't know her as well as you. I just wanted to tell you about the first time I met Firepaw.

Whitestorm: But you met Firepaw when he first came into the Clan, when most everyone else did.

Sandpaw: No, I met him before that.

Whitestorm: Oh?

Sandpaw: Yeah. When I was a kit, my mother and Bluestar took me on a tour of the territory. Mother said that I should familiarize myself with the boundaries as best as I could. Well, when we were on our little outing, we came by the border with twolegplace. I saw a very attractive young kittypet and thought he was very, well, attractive. He ran over to his mother and said something about me.

Whitestorm: What?

Sandpaw: That I'm fly. But I don't know if fly is a good thing or not.

Whitestorm: Fly means attractive. I took hip lingo classes with Tigerclaw.

Sandpaw: Okaaaaaay. But I need to tell you something about that kittypet that's so important.

Whitestorm: What?

Sandpaw: He's Firepaw.

-End clip-

Whitestorm: If Tigerclaw tells you that he learned his hip lingo from a kittypet named Ice Block, he's lying. We took hip lingo classes to get prepared for apprentices. We didn't know that apprentices didn't know that stuff either. I want my $200 back.

Bramblepaw:

When I was a kit, I didn't know much about my past. I didn't know about my father or his dark deeds. I only saw the way cats looked at me, especially Firestar. I wondered if there was a argument between Firestar and my father. I later learned that YES, there was a HUGE fight between them. But that's not the point of this. After I saw how cats looked at me, and how I knew what they were feeling or thinking by reading their eyes, I decided to look at cats' eyes while they're not on me. After doing this for a while, I noticed something in particular: how cats' eyes lit up after they spoke with another cat of the opposite gender. It was fascinating. Later I found out that that look was called "love" and that cats that have that look end up having kits together. I noticed in particular that look with Firestar and Sandstorm. Now they have kits. I can tell that Sandstorm's kits are Firestar's also because one of them has a fiery orange pelt just like his. I guess you've heard me ramble long enough. Time to roll the clip!

-Roll clip-

Words across screen: I rolled a clip are you happy now? Ha ha ha!

-End clip-

Bramblepaw: I have a funny feeling that you've seen that already by a close relative of mine. (T dark forest, wherever that is) DAD!!! YOU SAID I COULD DO THE ROLLEY-CLIPPY THING!

Tigerclaw: THEY ASKED ME FIRST!!!!!

Bramblepaw: DID NOT!

Tigerclaw: WHY IS MY SEGMENT THINGGY ON THE FIRST PAGE THEN!

Bramblepaw: I GUESS I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ON THAT!

Tigerclaw: OKAY! WASH BEHIND YOUR EARS!!!!!

Bramblepaw: DAD!!

Tigerclaw: BYE!

Bramblepaw: LATER! (To camera) Now I'll roll the real clip.

-Roll clip-

Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination!

He supports evil overlords and illegal immigration!

-End clip-

Bramblepaw: It was an accident that time, I swear! –Takes tape out and flips over-

-Roll clip-

Fireheart: I have to train Cloudpaw now, Sandstorm. See you later. –Turns away- -eye sparkle-

Sandstorm: Bye, Fireheart. –Watches him as he leaves- -turns away- -eye sparkle-

-End clip-

Brambleclaw: What? I'm not good with clips.

Cloudtail:

Firestar is still very important to me, but not because he's my leader, I don't respect leaders unless I'm in trouble or going through a ceremony. He's important because he's my only kin in the Clan besides my cousins, his two daughters, and the kit or kits growing rapidly in Brightheart's fat belly. His mate is very important to him, but I didn't see him give his whole life to her. He still became leader, and I spent all my valuable time in the medicine den with Brightheart when she was ill. I deserve kits more than he does; I'll tell you that right now. But I guess Sandstorm is right for him. They're bossy, edgy, and total suckers to the warrior code. "You have to know what you're fighting for!" Bossystar says. Give me a break! You know what I mean? I guess I'll roll the dumb clip now.

-Roll clip-

(Painted piece of cardboard is put in front of camera)

Painted piece of cardboard: Firestar & Sandstorm by Cloudtail

Cloudtail: Firestar, my uncle, fell in love with Sandstorm at about the same time as I fell in love with my beautiful but currently freakishly fat Brightheart. Some cats, like myself, give up their current ambitions to be with the one they love, but no, Firestar kept going for what _he _wanted, not what his freakishly fat mate wanted.

Sandstorm (in background): Hey! I already had my kits!

Cloudtail: Yeah, so?

Sandstorm: I'll kill you, you little wench!

Cloudtail: Yeah, right.

Sandstorm: I will!

Cloudtail: Prove it.

Sandstorm: -fires up power saw-

Cloudtail: Gotta go!

Other painted piece of cardboard: The End?

Cloudtail: I like the question mark.

-End clip-

Cloudtail: You do NOT want to see the scar from that little incident, trust me.

Princess:

My brother, Rusty, was always the late one. He was the last born, the last one to be given away, the last one to know that the woods were dangerous (he never found that out), and the last one to have a mate and kits. My son had a kit at around the same time as he did. I don't know what was with him and being late, but he was. He did spend more time picking out a mate than any of us, even my son. His mate was with him when they came to tell me the good news, and still when they came to show the kits to me. My son did too, but his mate was ugly. I wondered if my dearest Cloudtail was blind when he brought Lostface to meet me. I was confused when he bought her back announcing that her name was Brightheart. Those Clan cats are sure confusing.

-Roll clip-

Firestar: Sister?

Princess: Brother! What brings you here?

Firestar: I've brought some cats here to meet you.

Princess: -leaps down from fence- Are these them?

Firestar: Yes. You know Cloudtail, of course, but these three little bundles you see here are our kits.

Princess: -gags-

Firstar: Not like that. Our mates couldn't come. These two are mine. –Noses a brown tabby and a fiery orange kit, identical to himself- And this one is Cloudtail's. –Noses an all- white one.

Princess: Thank goodness.

-End clip-

Princess: I'm more proud of my brother's choice than my son's. She's still creepy!

X

I finished this chapter! WOOT! WOOT! Next up: Ravenpaw, Dappletail (because I think she's Spottedleaf's and Willowpelt's mother), and Dustpelt. Suggestions always open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I didn't get this chapter updated as much as the rest!**

**Let's get this show on the roll!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

(Ravenpaw, Dappletail, Dustpelt)

Ravenpaw:

I didn't get to see my best friend very often after I joined loner life and everyone thought I was dead. When I first saw Firestar's kits just about a quarter moon ago, I would have never guessed that he had fallen in love with Sandstorm. Last time I was around I thought that she couldn't stand him. She-cats are weird. I guess I'll roll one of those funky clips now so I can get back to my disco party with barley and those hot rogues we met earlier today.

-Roll clip-

Firestar: Ravenpaw! I'm glad you've come to see my kits. I'm also glad that Cinderpelt was able to meet you on her last trip to the moonstone so she could tell you.

Ravenpaw: I can't wait to see them.

Firestar: Let's go in the nursery.

-They go in the nursery-

Firestar: Here they are. The little tabby is Leafkit, and the ginger one is Squirrelkit.

Ravenpaw: Squirrelkit is going to look just like you. You must be proud. But, where is their mother?

Firestar: She'll be here soon; she's getting some water at the stream.

Sandstorm: -Coming in- Firestar? Are you with the kits?

Firestar: Yes, dear. I'm showing them to Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw: Your mate is Sandstorm?

Firestar: -nodding vigorously- Yep.

Ravenpaw: -muttering- Things sure have changed since I was around.

Sandstorm: -coming up and nuzzling Firestar- I'll say.

-End clip-

Ravenpaw: What in the world was he thinking?

**Okay, before I start this next one, let me explain my theory. Okay, we all know that Dappletail, Spottedleaf, and Sorreltail (Willowpelt's daughter) are all tortoiseshell, right? Okay, I think that Dappletail just might have been Spottedleaf's and Willowpelt's mother. So in this, she is. If you disagree, too bad.**

Dappletail:

When Firestar first entered the Clan, I was sure that he and my stupid daughter Spottedleaf would have been the perfect match. Why in the world did she have to be a medicine cat? I knew they liked each other, and though I disapprove of a kittypet being my daughter's mate, I know that having a kittypet mate is better than not having a mate at all. Oh, and they would have been so great together, but she just _had _to go get killed by some stupid ShadowClan cat. Then, after Firestar and Sandstorm had kits, I was so mad. I knew those kits should have been my grandkits. I hated that stupid she-cat and that stupid tom after that. I didn't even go to see those kits that shouldn't exist, and when they came to me for a story earlier today, I told them a very good, very true story.

-Roll clip-

Squirrelkit: Dappletail! Dappletail! Can you tell us a story?

Leafkit: Please?

Dappletail: Okay.

Squirrelkit and Leafkit: YAY!

Dappletail: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat named, um, Leafspots. Leafspots took after her mother, she was caring and kind. Then one day, a tom named Heartfire pretended to fall in love with her, but he was really using her to make Stormsand jealous.

Squirrelkit: I can't believe any cat would do that.

Leafkit: Then what happened?

Dappletail: When Heartfire got the affection of Stormsand, he felt he needed to get Leafspots out of the picture. One stormy night, he was in her den with her, and he killed her.

Leafkit: -wide eyes- Why?

Dappletail: Because he never loved her. He never saw what he had, even when he lost her.

Squirrelkit: What happened next?

Dappletail: Heartfire and Stormsand went on to have kits. They were annoying little rats who always come to bug the elders for stories. They brought the elders skinny mice in turn for great stories of the past. It was a shame.

Squirrelkit: When did this happen?

Dappletail: It was a long, long time ago. When I was a kit, I heard this story from the elders of my time, who have long since joined StarClan.

Leafkit: Great story, Dappletail.

Squirrelkit: Come on, Leafkit! Let's go tell that story to mother!

Dappletail: -to self- Oh no.

-End clip-

Dappletail: Obviously, that's exactly what happened.

Sandstorm: -in background- DAPPLETAIL!!!!!

Dappletail: Oops, gotta go!

Dustpelt:

When that kittypet first came into the Clan, he was no object of affection to Sandstorm. In fact, I was. Of course, you know I'm really good with the ladies. But then again, I am pretty studly. Sandstorm and I were crazy about each other as apprentices, or so I thought. But then, as we grew older, we grew apart, and she grew right into that kittypet's pelt. Yeah, I have Ferncloud now, but I sometimes still wonder what it would have been like to stay with Sandstorm, you know? I guess I'll roll the clip now.

-Roll clip-

BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR FROM OUR IMAGINATION! WHEN HE'S TALL HE'S WHAT WE CALL A DINOSAUR SENSATION! BARNEY COMES TO PLAY WITH US WHEN EVER WE MAY NEED HIM! BARNEY CAN BE YOUR FRIEND TOO IF YOU JUST MAKE BELIEVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-End clip-

Dustpelt: Oops, wrong clip. –To self- I gotta return that to Bramblepaw.

-Roll clip-

Dustpelt: Firestar, we need to talk about something.

Firestar: Yes, Dustpelt?

Dustpelt: I think it's time for Ashpaw and Fernpaw's warrior ceremonies.

Firestar: You're right. I'll get right on it.

Dustpelt: Thank you Firestar.

Firestar: You know, she really loves you.

Dustpelt: Who?

Firestar: Fernpaw, of course.

Dustpelt: I think you might be right.

-End clip-

Dustpelt: I don't know why, but after I started loving Ferncloud, I have gotten along with Firestar much better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I'm still thinking over who I'm using for the next chapter, so just wait, kk? **


	4. Fin

**Attention readers of Clues to Romance! I will be discontinuing this story. I think I might write a sequel with another "Clues to" theme. Here are some options I have thought of:**

**SquirrelxBramble clues to romance**

**LeafxCrow clues to romance**

**A clues to death (for anybody or everybody upon request)**

**GrayxSilver clues to romance**

**A clues to leaving the forest **

**You vote or come up with something worthy. I will decide the winner on majority rules. If there is a tie, I will post another chapter for a tiebreaker vote. SO VOTE!**

**With all due respect, **

**-Firestar's Gal**


End file.
